


Shoot and Run

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Dean has the perfect idea for a first date. Cas has no idea what hes in for but apparently neither does Dean.





	Shoot and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This was a tumblr prompt and i just could resist!! Thank you to the beautiful patient tfw_cas for being my beta. I procrastinated forever with this fic.

Two outfits were laid out on the bedspread. One with an Oxford button up and bow tie and one with a more casual button up blue flannel. Slacks or jeans. Loafers or converse. Castiel's mind couldn't make a decision. He had showered, shaved all the appropriate places and he smelled as if he had rolled in a patch of cinnamon spiked watermelons during a thunderstorm. _Minus the dirt… Hence the shower…_ _Ugh._

 

Castiel had no idea if this date was formal or what. He had met Dean in a casual setting: the image of the man's flannel and tight Levi's burned into his retinas.  _ Who doesn't love a man in flannel?  _ Maybe that's what decided it for him. As he laced his navy Chuck Taylors, Castiel looked up into the full length mirror opposite his bed. His hair was a perfect disaster, naturally spiked every which way. He ran his fingers through it, hopelessly trying to tame the beast. He couldn't worry about it too much because the rumble of a classic car engine echoed through his bedroom window. 

 

The man walking up his step was six feet and one inch of sex covered gorgeousness. There was no other way to describe Dean Winchester. Strong hands and the wafting scent of leather and whiskey (but not in a bar fly way). Castiel couldn't fathom why that Adonis had fumbled when asking him out last week. He took the stairs two at a time as he reflected on how everyday of said week had been excruciating. Waiting for tonight was nerve wracking to say the least. Now that Dean stood on the other side of this door, Castiel couldn't breathe. 

 

His smile didn't show it as he swung the door open. Dean's own thousand watt smile almost knocked him over, though.  _ God, I'm so lucky.  _ Mr. Winchester had also worn a flannel, in the same shade of green as his eyes. Castiel wondered if he had worn it to accentuate them as he had worn his own blue one for the same reason. Was Dean trying to impress him? “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Heya, Cas.” If he wasn't mistaken, Castiel saw a blush in Dean’s cheeks. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, I'll just lock up.”

 

“Okay.” Dean shifted awkwardly to give Cas room on the step to lock the front door before stepping down and scurrying across the lawn to open the door to his Chevy Impala.  _ What a beautiful car.  _ Castiel felt pride just being allowed to ride in the passenger seat, he could only imagine what it would be like to drive it. 

 

“How long have you had your car?” 

 

“Oh, uh, my entire life? Ha, it was my dad's.” Dean had a look of nostalgia about him. “He gave it to me for my 16th birthday. If you look on the door, mine and my brothers initials are carved there from when we were little.”

 

The rest of the ride was filled with polite back and forth and the occasional shy smile. It wasn't a long drive and soon, Dean was pulling into a parking space right in front of a colorfully lit building.  The sign read ‘Lazer Quest’. Cas was puzzled. “What is this place?”

 

“Laser tag. Thought a fun date is better than just eating and quiet chit chat.” Dean smiled as he climbed out the car and went to open Castiel's. “You ever played before?”

 

“Uh, no. I think my brother, Gabe, may have mentioned doing this with his friends but, I was always too busy with school.” They walked shoulder and shoulder up to the door. It felt as though Dean wanted to hold his hand but, Cas couldn't be sure. His hand stayed tucked to his side and he tried to follow the conversation.

 

“College?”

 

“Yeah. I have a Masters in Entomology with a minor in Melittology. Study of bees.”

 

“Oh, wow…  that's impressive. I'm just a nurse.” Dean held the door open to allow Castiel to walk through first. 

 

“Just a nurse? No, what you do is so much more important than me playing with bugs all day.”

 

Dean just blushed and turned toward the counter where a young perky teenage blonde boy sat waiting on their approach. “Hi! Welcome to Lazer Quest! Game for two?”

 

“Yup.” Dean laid down the exact amount of change for one game, letting Castiel know quietly that if he enjoyed it that they could certainly play another round.

 

“Alright. All that's left is to pick your code names.”

 

“Uhh.. Squirrel.” Cas looked at Dean sideways. “What? It's a nickname from work.”

 

“And you, sir?” The level of flirtation in his tone told Castiel that this boy had the hots for him. It was cute in an endearing sort of way.

 

“Feathers.” It was Dean’s turn to throw a questioning glance. He just shrugged it off and it seemed to suffice. At least for the moment. The boy handed them their plastic key cards and pointed in the direction of another staff member waiting at a large rock facade door. The men walked side by side again, playfully bumping back and forth.

 

“Welcome! Please join the rest of us here in ‘cargo hold’.” The young woman led them into a large dark room. With black light paint splattered everywhere. Once Castiel's eyes had adjusted, he could see 5 or 6 other people standing in the crowd in front of him.

 

“Alright! If you could turn your attention to the giant board behind me! These are our rules. Everybody read along with me! No cursing or vulgar language!” The room echoed her words. “No running, jumping, or climbing! Don't push and play nicely! And last but not least, have fun!!”

 

Dean smiled a big smile and Cas found it adorable to watch a grown man get excited over a game. The ‘bay door’ opened and revealed another large black light paint room with vests hanging all along one side.

 

The woman kept speaking about how to place the vests on and work the guns, but Castiel hardly heard it. He was too enraptured with the way this lighting surrounded Dean. It was breathtaking. All at once, everyone around him started to strap their gear on and he had no clue what to do. Dean seemed to take notice and came to his aide. The vest went over his head and needed to be strapped on the sides. He was about to do it himself but Dean had beat him to it- the feeling of his hands on his sides like that was hard to miss. Cas knew he was blushing and thanked the creator of this weird game for their lighting choices. The key card was swiped along his gun and the tiny little screen read ‘Welcome Feathers!’ His guess would be that this little screen kept count of how many shots he would take/give.

  
  


Another set of doors opened to reveal an obstacle course that was again doused in every color of black light paint imaginable. There were ramps, hallways, bridges, and landings all over the place. Before Cas could really get his bearings, everyone had scattered- including Dean. Castiel hid behind a partition, quickly avoiding a man running past. He could hear more footsteps from behind him but he ducked down and ran alongside a wall. Cas aimed directly at the target on Dean's back and fired, causing Dean's gun to reset and start a 5 second countdown before he could rejoin the game. Castiel listened as his date broke rule number one. Giggling the whole way, he dodged everyone else's shots as he made it to the highrise on the far side of the course.

 

Halfway through the game, Castiel realized that he hadn't been shot once. He was actually quite good at this game. Every time Dean was in his line of fire, he tagged him. Over and over. A frustrated Dean was a very cute Dean, though, so he didn't feel all that bad. Cas couldn't help but laugh. Maybe that's what gave away his position. All of a sudden, he was pushed up against a wall- essentially backed into a corner- and he was now face to face with a strikingly sweaty Dean Winchester. 

 

Castiel was about to speak, but Dean was quite unexpectedly in his bubble and they were now sharing the same breath. His heart started to race and before Cas knew it, the beat all but stopped as Dean brushed his lips against his. It was like fire running through him, his free hand grasping at Dean's hair. Their kiss deepened when someone's tongue had begged for entrance, but at this point neither of them cared who the tongue belonged to. Their hips met in a grinding motion, drawing a breathy moan from Castiel and causing Dean to kiss down Cas’ neck to suck a mark on his collarbone. The man was a quivering mess when Dean stepped back one step. But with the biggest smirk on his face, Dean did the last thing Castiel expected: raised his gun, shot him dead center of the target on his chest, and walked away. 

 

The final bell rang and it was time for everyone to file out of the play area and back into the room where the vests were hung. Cas was kind of in a haze as he hung his back where he had got it from. He searched around the room for his date but Dean was nowhere to be found. He exited the small dark hallway into the harshly lit lobby and blinked numerous times in an attempt to adjust. When he finally stumbled back to the counter, he saw Dean- leaning against the wall; a giant smirk on his face. As Castiel was about to say something, Dean pointed at the flat screen hanging on the wall. ‘Feathers’ had placed number one: 48 targets hit and only one shot taken.  _ Thank you, mister Winchester. _

 

“You know pushing is not allowed.” Cas couldn't help but laugh as he lead Dean out the door, this time by the hand, back to the impala.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I got that shot in fair and square.” Castiel just rolled his eyes. The impala fired to life. The clock on the dash showed 11:30 and they had long missed their reservations. Cas just told Dean to drive back to his place, they could go to dinner tomorrow. This had Dean all sorts of floored, knowing that not only did his date have a great time but he was already planning date number two. 

  
The short drive to Castiel's house was filled with laughter and flirting, so naturally when they pulled into the driveway, Cas didn't get out right away. He had pulled Dean close and kissed him deeply. Their hands traveled each other and spit was swapped. The dark haired man couldn't help himself. Dean was just too hot for his own good. Dean was almost on his back, Castiel on top of him when Cas did the last thing Dean expected: opened the door to the impala and gave him a quick kiss goodnight- on the cheek. Hard as fuck, Dean shook his head before watching Castiel shake his ass as he walked up the steps to his front door. Dean pulled out of the driveway slowly and laughed at himself as he sped away.  _ I guess I shouldn't shoot and run. _


End file.
